


In the closet

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clarke being a dork, Clarke wants to hide, F/F, Flirting, I had fun writing this, One Shot, someone is already hiding at the same spot, there is a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, I didn’t know someone was already in this closet.”</p><p>AU one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the closet

Raven pushes a cup in Clarke’s hand. “Try to have fun, it is party after all.” She grins at her blonde friend and raises her own cup in her hand.

Clarke takes a sip from the cup and looks around, completely disinterested. “Can’t I go home to watch a movie on my couch?” That sounds much more comfortable. She doesn’t want to be here.

“You could meet some great people here, Clarke. Give it a try.”

“We have been here for hours!” Clarke groans in complaint. “Ugh, I don’t want to be here all night.”

Raven’s eyes land on a girl across the room from them. “I gotta go, Anya is right there and I’ve been dying to get close to her.” She smirks and walks away, leaving Clarke to herself.

Clarke watches on bemusedly as Raven obviously tries to flirt with Anya. She has heard a lot about Anya Woods, she’s a couple of years older than everyone else and Raven totally has the hots for her. Sometimes Raven is truly unbelievable. Even from a distance she can easily recognize the strong and cold look on Anya’s face, while Raven is hopelessly trying to offer Anya a drink.

“Hey, Clarke! It’s good to see you here!”

Clarke spins around at the familiar voice. She nearly drops her cup when she’s eye to eye with Finn, her ex. “I wish I could say the same, but alas.” It’s not good to see Finn here at all it only makes this party worse. Her ex is one of the last people she would want to see.

“Come on, babe, don’t be like that.”

Clarke swats Finn’s hand away when he tries to touch her. “Don’t you babe me and don’t touch me.” Her voice is laced with venom. “What do you want?” He should leave her alone.

Finn laughs at her question. “That’s easy, I want you. I’m here for you.” He looks at Clarke all smugly.

Clarke’s face pales. She thrusts the plastic cup into Finn’s hand. “Here hold this for me, I’ll be right back.” As if. She knows her words aren’t true. He shouldn’t be here at all, and especially not for her. She doesn’t want him. Everything ended for a reason. When she broke up with him, she knew she would never get back together with him.

“I’ll wait right here, babe!” Finn shouts loudly, oblivious to Clarke not planning to return to him.

Clarke runs up the stairs of the house. She slips into the first bedroom she finds. Her eyes land on the big closet that’s against the wall on the side. Perfect, it looks like a great place to hide. Nobody would ever assume she literally went to go hide in a closet. She opens the door of the closet and is surprised to see that it’s not empty, and she’s not talking about clothes.

A girl who looks around Clarke’s age is sitting in the closet. She has long brown wavy hair and piercing green eyes, which are now staring directly at her. Her knees are pulled up under chin, with both her arms wrapped around her legs. She looks so small sitting there. Her clothes are casual, a pair of jeans and a red hoodie.

“Sorry, I didn’t know someone was already in this closet.” Clarke apologizes. “Wait… why are you here? It’s not exactly common for people to be in a closet.”

The brunette heaves out a sigh. “I am hiding.” She stares at her own hands and places her head on top of her knees. “Why are you here?” Her eyes meet Clarke’s.

“I’m here to hide as well.” Clarke replies slightly amused. She probably disturbed the brunette. At least she isn’t the only one who wants to hide. “I’m Clarke by the way.” She offers the brunette a smile. “What’s your name?”

The brunette turns her head a bit. “My name is Lexa.” There’s a faint smile on her face.

“Lexa.” Clarke lets the brunette’s name roll over her tongue. “Why are you hiding?” Now that she’s not here alone, she might as well have a conversation and she’s curious to know. Maybe Lexa doesn’t want to be at the party either, like her.

“My sister dragged me to this party.” Lexa explains, clearly annoyed. “I told her I was not interested to go, but she insisted. My sister can be quite stubborn. She kept embarrassing me, which made being here worse.” She clears her throat and changes her voice to copy what must be her sister’s voice. “Oh hey Lex, have you seen that girl over there? Or hey, what about that one over there? Come on, Lex, go say hi or something. It’s a party, go live a little.”

“Being dragged to a party is annoying.” Clarke knows very well what that’s like. “It sucks that your sister was embarrassing you like that.” At moments like this she feels grateful for being an only child. “It sounds unusual that your own sister is trying to hook you up with someone.” That’s definitely not something she hears every day.

Lexa hums lightly with what sounds like agreeing. “What about you, Clarke? Why are you hiding?” The blonde’s name clicks on her tongue in a special way.

“Well, my friends dragged me out here actually. They kept talking about how they could set me up with someone and how I could meet new people. Suddenly I was eye to eye with an old ex, so I excused myself for a moment and I decided to hide. When I slipped into this bedroom, this closet seemed like a solid hiding place. I had no idea you’d be here as well. You know, if we’d have something to drink up here, we could pretty much drink to it that I have obnoxious friends and that you have an obnoxious sister.”

That earns Clarke laughter from Lexa. The way the brunette is laughing makes her smile. She crawls into the closet, next to Lexa. There is still enough space. She closes the door and darkness engulfs them. She realizes that the brunette has probably been sitting here in the dark for a while.

Lexa is staring at Clarke as the blonde takes her phone to give them both some light.

“Do you mind it if I hide here with you?” Clarke asks, hoping that Lexa won’t mind. She probably should have asked before she got into this closet in the first place. It wouldn’t be great if she would have to go scavenge for a different place to hide. Her friends might have noticed her absence by now and could be looking for her. She doesn’t want to go back to the party, that’s for sure.

Lexa shakes her head.

Clarke is relieved, because this could be the best hiding spot in this house. “How long have you been hiding in here?” She knows the party has been going on for a few hours now. There are many people, but she hadn’t seen Lexa around.

Lexa bites her bottom lip. “Since the party began.” It comes out of the brunette’s mouth like a whisper.

“Wow… that was hours ago.” Clarke is a bit shocked that Lexa has been hiding in this closet for so long. “This really must be a good hiding place then.” She hopes nobody would stumble into the bedroom. Parties can get awkward like that sometimes, where horny teenagers walk drunkenly into a bedroom to do things they tend to regret afterwards once they sober up.

“I suppose this is a good place to hide, yes.”

“So uh…” Clarke coughs a little. “You said your sister talked about girls you should go say hi to. Does that mean you’re gay?” She knows it’s a direct question. Her curiosity is getting the best of her.

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa tears her eyes away from Clarke. “I am gay.”

Clarke laughs instantly. She stops laughing when Lexa lightly smacks her shoulder. “I’m sorry, but don’t you see the irony in this?” She really couldn’t help herself. “You’re gay and you’re hiding in a closet, literally.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and glares at Clarke. “Yes, I am gay and I am hiding in a closet.” She pushes the blonde’s shoulder as Clarke is about to laugh again. “Shh, you will betray our hiding spot.” She holds her index finger against her lips.

Clarke holds her hands up in a way to surrender. “Okay, you’re right.” She hopes Lexa isn’t angry, but the brunette doesn’t appear angry. “I’m bisexual, so that makes two of us here.” Her sexuality is not something she normally brings up in a conversation, but it feels fitting in this situation. She did ask Lexa about being gay, so she owed the brunette at least that.

“Yet you taunt me. Some nerve you have.” Lexa’s voice is light and the corner of her lips curl upwards.

“Ah yes, nerve, one of my many names.” Clarke might grow to like hiding in this closet, more in particular the girl who is hiding in this closet with her. This night could be decent.

“Clarke nerve, bisexual, hiding in a closet away from the party.”

Clarke chuckles lightly. “Lexa lesbian.” She teases back. “Oh hey, I like the ring that has to it. Lesbian could totally be your last name.” She looks at the clock on her phone. “When do you think we’re ready to come out?”

“This party could go all night.” Lexa replies with a serious tone.

“Mhm okay.” Clarke accepts that fate. “It looks like we’re stuck here together all night then.” Her friends will probably assume that she fled the party once they don’t find her after an hour, but she doesn’t care. She planned to hide for a little while until she would do just that, but now that she’s in this closet with Lexa, she doesn’t want to leave. “Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful?” Even with casual clothes, the brunette is clearly a very pretty girl.

Lexa’s cheeks flush a little. “A few people have told me that.” Her eyes connect with Clarke’s. “My appearances are nothing compared to yours though. You are gorgeous.”

“Are you kidding me?” Clarke can’t believe that Lexa would compare her looks like that. “You’re like…” She gestures wildly at the brunette. “Wow.” That’s the only word she gets out.

“Do you always flirt with girls in closets, Clarke?”

Clarke smiles at Lexa. “Only on Friday nights.” The closet is one of the last places where she would ever expect to find herself flirting with someone, let alone the most beautiful girl she ever laid eyes upon.

“That’s a shame.”

Clarke cocks her head. “How so?” She’s a bit thrown off for a moment.

“That means that in the morning you would not be flirting with me anymore.”

Clarke chuckles upon hearing Lexa’s words. “Lexa lesbian, I think I like you.” The brunette is definitely the type of girl her friends should have introduced her to.

“Are you going to keep calling me Lexa lesbian?”

“I told you it has a ring to it, you have to hand me that. Besides, I have no idea what your last name is.”

“My last name is Woods, I’m Lexa Woods.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Lexa Woods as in Anya is your sister?”

Lexa nods. “Yes, Anya is my sister.” She tilts her head to look at the way Clarke’s eyes have widened.

“Anya Woods?”

“Yes, surprisingly we have the same last name. Who would have guessed siblings would have the same last name?”

Clarke nudges Lexa with her elbow. “Stop it.” She can’t help the laughter that bubbles up from her chest. “I’m just really surprised that you’re Anya’s younger sister. You’re just so… and she’s so…” She’s not quite sure which words to use.

“What is your last name, Clarke?”

“Griffin.” Clarke should have told Lexa her full name from the beginning. “Have you ever played that game where they lock you in a closet for seven minutes?”

Lexa is grinning at Clarke. “No, I have not, but I believe my time now in this closet with you is tremendously making up for what must have been an awful loss. Imagine all those minutes in heaven I have not received.”

“I’ve played that game a few times.” Clarke shyly admits. “Although it is nothing compared to this.”

“We are not even kissing.”

“I’m close to you, that’s all the heaven I need.”

Lexa repositions herself to lean against one side so she’s facing Clarke. “Do lines like that ever work for you?”

“I’m usually not this awkward, I promise.” Clarke knows that she’s being weird, but Lexa isn’t like anyone else she’s ever met.

“What if I like awkward girls?”

Clarke’s smile reaches up to her ears. She holds one hand out towards Lexa. “Hi, awkward is one of my many middle names.”

Lexa shakes Clarke’s hand. “That is nice to know, Clarke nerve awkward Griffin.” There’s a big grin on her face.

“Oh shut up, Lexa lesbian Woods.”

“I believe I should be telling you to shut up.”

Clarke wiggles her eyebrows until Lexa laughs. “I would shut up if I could, but unfortunately I can’t.” She looks at her watch. “I still have a few more hours left to flirt with you, pretty closet girl.”

“What happens after that time is up?”

“You could give me your number.” Clarke replies bluntly. “And let me take you out on a date.”

Lexa holds one hand dramatically to her chest. “You truly know the way to my heart, Clarke.” Her voice is too high pitched to be taken seriously. “That was the most romantic way someone has ever asked me out with.”

Clarke shuffles herself closer towards Lexa to place herself in a new position. The closet may be big enough for them both, but that doesn’t mean it’s comfortable. She could already feel her foot going numb. “What’s your favorite color?” Her voice is low and husky.

Lexa blushes deeply. “Blue.” She stares into Clarke’s eyes. “What is your favorite color?”

Clarke’s eyes flick down to Lexa’s lips and back up to the brunette’s eyes. “Green.” She never had a favorite color before, but she does now.

Lexa leans closer. Her nose bumps against Clarke’s.

They both giggle like nervous young teenagers who are about to kiss for the first time ever, only they’re not young teenagers.

Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks and crashes their lips together. Who knew she would meet someone at this party who has been hiding in a closet? From now on she definitely wants to hide more often.

Lexa smiles against Clarke’s lips when they pull away mere inches to breathe.

Clarke chuckles and looks at Lexa. “This will be quite the story to tell our friends later on.” She’s sure they will be shocked and surprised.

“Ah yes, our story of sitting in a closet together and eventually coming out of the closet together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Clarke and Lexa being in a closet together, so I did. 
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable. :)


End file.
